


[FIGHT]

by Audiospawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Swearing, Flashbacks, Gen, Meta, Narrator Chara, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, POV First Person, Reader Is Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiospawn/pseuds/Audiospawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figured I'd at least give writing this a try instead of letting it stay in my head for 10000 years.</p><p>Basically Frisk and Chara share a body, and something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakenings

“I’m alive.”

  
“But… How?”

  
“I thought our plan had failed. Why am I alive?”

  
You can’t move your body. Why?

  
As a matter of fact, not only can you not move, you can’t feel your body _**at all**_.

  
Because it isn’t yours.

  
You remember this feeling.

  
You are once again doomed to share a body with someone else.

  
“Hello?”

  
You look around, except…

  
Your body looks around frantically.

  
“Uhm... Hi?”

  
It looks down at its hands.

  
Human. Or something close enough.

  
“Greetings. I am Chara. And you are...?”

  
“…”

  
“Frisk? Who names their kid Frisk?”

  
“…”

  
“Oh. Alright, then.”

  
“…”

  
“Go where, though?”

  
“…”

  
“Do you even know where “home” is?”

  
This day is starting off great.

 

.........

 

A tiny flower.

  
With a face.

  
Great.

  
“Howdy!”

  
“I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!”

  
“Hmmm...”

“You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?”

  
You don’t think you’ve ever seen a flower monster before.

  
“Golly, you must be so confused.”

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

“I guess little old me will have to do.”

“Ready? Here we go!”

  
Your body is freaking out again.

  
You look down a little and see a familiar glowing red heart.

  
You instinctively reach for it, but your body is hovering its hands over it, not quite touching it.

  
“…?”

  
“See that heart?”

You nod, even though you don’t.

“That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

“What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!”

You tilt your head, but you don’t.

“You want some LOVE, don't you?”

 

You nod enthusiastically?

“Don't worry; I'll share some with you!”

“Down here, LOVE is shared through...”

“Little white... "friendliness pellets."

A small pattern of tiny white bullets emerge from the flower.

 

Oh shit.

 

“Are you ready?”

  
“GET OUT OF THE WAY!”

  
“Move around! Get as many as you can!”

  
“…?”

  
“MOVE, DAMNIT!”

  
Your body darts swiftly out of the way of the bullets, soul following close behind.

  
“…!”

  
“Hey buddy, you missed them.”

“Let's try again, okay?”

  
More bullets.

  
“Keep moving.”

  
You get out the way again.

  
“Is this a joke?”

  
“Are you braindead?”

  
“RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!”

  
“Err, Friendliness pellets.”

  
“!!!”

  
“Yeah, he’s been trying to deceive you the whole time, kid.”

  
The flower’s face becomes much less friendly…

  
That angry expression. It reminds you of someone…

  
“You know what's going on here, don't you?”

“You just wanted to see me suffer.”

  
“Stay calm.”

  
“DIE.”

  
Dozens of bullets surround you.

  
Your body starts whimpering.

  
_Weakling_.

  
“stay calm, Stay calm, STAY CAL-“

  
The bullets bounce off of you.

  
A brilliant orb of rainbow light engulfs you.

  
The flower looks at you, baffled.

  
Something is flying towards it.

  
Your body wants to warn it, but…

  
“Don’t you dare.”

  
The fire hits the flower in the face and it burrows underground, screaming like a banshee.

  
“HAhahahahahahahahahahahaha”

  
It’s the funniest thing you’ve ever seen.

  
“Ahahahahahahaahahah ha… ha….. huh?”

  
“…?”

  
That voice…

  
“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...”

It is a large creature, covered in white fur, wearing what appears to be either a robe or a smock of some sort.

It towers over you, but you can still see its-

  
No, her- face.

  
Her face is an odd shape and she has horns on both sides of her vaguely cow shaped head, with long, furry, floppy ears, and eyes that are a maroon color.

She seems to be looking at you with concern.

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child.”

“I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS.”

 

Toriel? You remember that name from somewhere.

 

“I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”

“You are the first human to come here in a long time.”

Your head hurts. But somehow, you get the feeling your body doesn’t feel it.

“I will do my best to ensure your protection during your time here.”

“Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

  
Your soul has retracted back into its body.

  
“This way!”

  
She walks away, looking back at you before she steps through the doorway.

  
“…?”

  
“You want to follow her?”

  
Your body nods.

  
“What am I, your Dad?”

  
“…?”

  
“It’s your body, isn’t it?”

  
“…”

  
“Saved your life?”

  
You nod again.

  
“Just because you’re a dumbass doesn’t mean you owe me anything.”

  
You cross your arms and make an indignant sound.

  
“Well, I can’t think of anything else we could be doing.”

  
“…”

  
“How did I know what?”

  
“!!!”

  
“Oh yeah. The bullets. It’s a long story. Too long for you.”

  
“. . .”

  
“Maybe someday.”

  
“…”

  
“Hungry, huh?”

  
“…”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Your body begins to move again.

  
It’s a weird sensation. You aren’t moving, and yet… you are.

  
She’s waiting for you on the other side.

  
You are in a purple room, filled with vines and orange leaves. It smells-

  
YOU CAN SMELL!!

  
“It smells like leaves!”

  
You said that with way more excitement than you meant to.

  
“…?”

  
“Whaddya mean you can’t smell anything?”

  
“…”

  
“Oh. I see.”

  
You see two sets of stairs, leading to a corridor of some sort.

  
As soon as you begin walking, she walks up the steps and stands by the corridor.

  
“…”

  
“Big place, huh?”

  
“…”

  
“What are you doing?”

  
A warmth fills you.

  
“Something’s… The shadow of the ruins?”

  
“…”

  
“What about it?”

  
“Determination.”

  
“It fills you with-“

 

Oh. OH. OOOOOOHHHHHHH.

 

“The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.”

  
“…?”

  
“You just used your determination to SAVE.”

  
“???”

  
“I don’t know! You’re the one who did it!”

  
“…”

  
“Instinct?”

  
“…”

  
“How do I know what SAVING is?”

  
“…?”

  
“Yeah, I guess I don’t really know either. But I felt something strong within me, like I could do anything, and I thought of “SAVE” for some reason.”

  
That was a lie, but your body doesn’t need to know that.

  
You nod again.

  
You walk up the stairs, and your mo-

  
That woman, vanishes into the corridor.

 

 

This is insane.


	2. RUINS

What an interesting day.

Another purple room.

Toriel is standing in the middle of it, next to what appear to be a set of-

“Sit here for a sec while I press these.”

A…

A set of switches.

 

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one.”

 

“...?”

 

“Just roll with it.”

 

“Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS.”

 

She walks over the switches in a pattern and pulls a switch you hadn’t noticed before.

 

The door in front of you swings open.

 

“The RUINS are full of puzzles.”

 

“!!!”

 

“You didn’t bring a notepad? Do I have to do everything for you?”

 

“…!”

 

“Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys.”

 

“One must solve them to move from room to room.”

 

“Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

“Erm... are you okay, young one?”

“Pay attention, damn it.”

 

You nod politely.

You follow her out of the door.

A room with what appears to be a current of water with a bridge in the middle. There are some switches on the walls.

 

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches.”

“Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip.”

“Okay, you see that switch over there with the ye-“

“…!”

“Well then go flip it, genius.”

*whooom*

 

Toriel walks across a similar bridge.

Spikes block her path.

You walk… to Toriel?

You poke her gently.

 

“Go on, press the switch on the left.”

“Oh!”

“Are you serious?”

 

You flip the second switch.

*whooom*

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one.”

You can feel a smile creep up on your face that isn’t your own.

What a loser.

 

“Let us move to the next room.”

 

Aaannd she’s gone.

You walk over to the switch next to it.

“It doesn’t even work.”

 

You walk to the next room.

There’s nothing in here but a dummy.

Why…

 

“Don’t mind him, he’s just shy.”

“It’s a dummy.”

 

Why does she want to show you a dummy?

“As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you.”

You scream. She startled you.

 

“!!!”

Oh yeah, you can’t scream.

“Are you alright, my child?”

“Idiot.”

 

“Erm… As I said before, as a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you.”

“You will need to be prepared for this situation.”

 

“However, worry not! The process is simple.”

 

“When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT.”

 

“!!!”

 

“You don’t wanna fight?”

 

"While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation."

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“…”

 

“That doesn’t sound like any fights I’ve ever been in.”

 

“Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.”

 

You smile. How pathetic can you get.

 

“Practice talking to the dummy.”

You walk over to the dummy, and tap it gently.

Your soul emerges from your body.

 

“…?”

“What do you do?”

“???”

 

“Oh. You must’ve never fought monsters before.”

“Well. Its simple. You can FIGHT, use an ITEM you’re carrying, or ACT.”

“Its your turn.”

 

“…”

“Monsters politely wait for you to attack them, and then they take their turn.”

“…”

 

“You can’t FIGHT?”

“Are you sure?”

“Erm… Try ACTing then.”

 

“…”

*Check

“Okay, when you check a monster, usually they tell you how strong they are, and who they are or what they like.”

“But this is a dummy, so…”

“…”

 

“A cotton heart and a button eye, you are the apple of my eye.”

“???”

“Well you did check it, didn’t you?”

 

“Whaddya mean that isn’t helpful?”

“. . . . .”

“Its waiting for you.”

MERCY

*Spare

 

“What the- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?”

“???”

“No, seriously, what are you doing?”

“…”

 

“Instinct?”

“HOW IN THE WORLD DOES INSTINCT-“

“…”

“You just feel it, somehow?”

 

“…”

“Huh.”

“. . . . .”

“Whatever you did, it doesn’t seem to be working.”

 

ACT

*Talk

“You talk to the DUMMY....”

“It doesn't seem much for conversation.”

 

“Toriel seems happy with you.”

“Good job. You won.”

“…?”

 

“What did you win? Absolutely nothing.”

You stomp your foot in an angry manner.

 

“Ah, very good! You are very good.”

She smiles at you.

“The next room awaits.”

You walk through the doorway with her.

 

A purple hallway. So much purple.

“There is another puzzle in this room...”

“I wonder if you can solve it?”

 

You clap your hands together excitedly?

“Really?”

“…!”

“*sigh*”

 

You walk down the hallway.

Something bumps into you!

“Froggit attacks you!”

“!!!”

 

“FIGHT it!”

“…”

You pull out a stick from your pants.

“Where…?”

 

“…”

“Alright. Kill him.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Well?”

 

Your body feels heavy.

 

...

 

YOU CAN FEEL YOUR BODY AGAIN!

“…”

“Why am I…?”

“Wait. When you said you can’t fight before, you…”

“…”

 

“You literally can’t fight?”

“…”

“Are you for real?”

You don’t nod. Your body is yours to control.

“…”

“You physically can’t?”

 

“…”

“You’re pathetic.”

“…”

“Fine.”

 

You swing the stick at the Froggit as hard as you can, but something slows you down right before you hit it. The blow sends it flying, but it’s still (barely) alive.

“Ribb.. it…”

“Why’d you stop me?”

“…”

 

“I can’t believe you! Just let me kill it!”

“…”

“Whatever.”

 

You try to shrug your shoulders but you can’t feel your body anymore.

“Oh. Oh shit. You really weren’t kidding, were you?”

You gasp.

“What?”

“!!!”

“I can say whatever the _fuck_ I want to.”

 

You pout. Or rather, Frisk pouts.

“Oh, quit it, you big baby.”

 

You pout some more.

“So let me get this straight. If you choose to fight, I get control over your body”

You nod.

 

“And if you do anything else, you maintain control.”

You nod again.

“What bullshit.”

 

You hear consoling noises coming from your mouth.

“Are you… apologizing?”

You nod.

“Ugh.”

 

“Lets just finish this.”

The Froggit is eying you warily.

Let’s finish the job.

 

The Froggit looks scared.

It’s not looking at you, but…

Toriel glares at the Froggit. It shambles away.

 

Toriel turns to you with the the same expression on her face

 

Toriel lights a fire at the tip of her finger. She brings it closer and closer to you, a blank expression on her face.

“Mom! Stop! Chara said they were sorry!”

“I cannot allow behavior like this in my home!”

“Mom! NO, PLEASE!”

You don’t move. You deserve this.

 

“My child?”

Oh. Right.

You’re covered in sweat.

Toriel is on one knee, staring at you.

Toriel looks worried.

 

“???”

“Its nothing.”

 

“Uhm… This is the puzzle, but...”

 

You see an ocean of spikes.

You cover your eyes and sit down, moaning.

 

“There, there. It’ll be okay.”

“Here, take my hand for a moment.”

 

You shakily grab her furry hand. Its warm.

You remembered something…

She walks over the spikes that are fake.

 

You’re blushing.

“…”

“M-mom?”

“…”

“But she’s not your mother.”

“…”

“She’s nicer than your mother?”

“…”

“Yeah.”

 

You reach the end of the spikes.

“Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.”

She walks to the next room.

 

“Mom.”

“She is pretty motherly, isn’t she.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Mom.”

“She’s my mom?”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Y-yeah. I guess. But how do you-“

 

“…”

“A vision?”

Oh no.

 

“YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!!!”

“!!!”

“Uh, I mean…”

 

“…”

“She… I might have called her mother at some point.”

“…”

 

“Let’s keep moving.”

A really, really long hallway. You can’t see the end of it.

“You have done excellently thus far, my child.”

“However... I have a difficult request to ask of you.”

 

Your ears perk up.

“Yeah, I’m listening.”

 

“I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.”

You feel like you’ve been shot.

“Really?”

 

“Forgive me for this.”

Toriel runs away at full speed.

She always did take better care of herself.

Aaaannnd she’s gone.

 

“What’s wrong, now?”

“…”

“You too, huh.”

You nod your head.

 

“Sitting here won’t accomplish anything.”

You stand up and start walking.

And keep walking.

Your heart is beating really fast.

 

“Calm down. You’ve got me, kid. What else do you need?”

You shrug your shoulders.

 

You keep walking.

And walking.

And Walking

AND WALKING

“How long is this damn hallway, anyway!?”

 

You smell Toriel.

You look around for her.

“Keep walking.”

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you.”

“I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.”

You snicker.

 

“Thank you for trusting me.”

“However, there was an important reason for this exercise.”

“...to test your independence.”

You moan.

What a big baby.

 

“I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.”

“Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself.”

“I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE.”

You make a sound as if you are filled with wonder.

“What the heck?”

“…!”

“You’ve never had your own phone before?”

 

“If you have a need for anything, just call.”

“Be good, alright?”

 

You look at the phone.

“Toriel’s gone, you know.”

 

You fiddle with it.

It has a screen that you can barely read. It looks really old.

It says “Contacts.”

 

And it has a number pad with a big rectangular button at the top.

You press it.

It says “TORIEL”.

 

You press it again.

*Ring* Ring*

“Hello? This is Toriel.”

 

“…”

 

“My child?”

 

“…”

 

“Hello?”

 

“…”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“…”

 

“Young one?”

 

You press the button that cancels the call.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“…”

 

“You can’t?”

“Let me try.”

You nod.

 

“What do you want to say?”

*Call her “Mom”

“Really?”

 

“Here goes nothing…”

*Ring* *Ring*

“My child!? Are you safe? Are you hurt?”

 

“I’m just fine, Mom.”

 

You said that. You actually said that. Its weird hearing a voice that isn’t your own say the things you’re saying.

 

“Huh? Did you just call me... "Mom"?”

 

“Well... I suppose...”

 

“Would that make you happy?”

 

“To call me... "Mother?"”

 

“Well then, call me whatever you like!”

You feel a pain in your stomach. It isn’t hunger.

*Beep* *Beep*

She hung up.

The pain’s gone. In its place is a giddiness that doesn’t belong to you.

What a dork.

 

“…”

“What were you trying to accomplish?”

“…”

“She didn’t recognize me?”

“…”

“Your voice is different from mine.”

“…”

“You like her?”

 

“…”

“Sure.”

 

“…”

“No sense standing around.”

 

“…”

“Are you really gonna let an old lady tell you what to do?”

“…”

 

“You do realize that she could be looking for a weapon of some sort to kill you with, right?”

“…”

“You don’t believe me?”

You didn’t really mean it, so you aren’t surprised.

 

You start moving.

“Good.”

As soon as you go into the next room…

 

*Ring* *Ring*

“Hello? This is TORIEL.”

“You have not left the room, have you?”

 

You feel a pang of guilt in your chest.

 

At least you think its guilt.

 

“There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain.”

“It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself.”

“Be good, alright?”

*Click*

 

“…”

“Yeah.”

There’s a Froggit here.

You go to it.

 

“Ribbit, Ribbit…. Ribbit.”

“Huh!?”

“???”

 

“You can’t undertand it?”

You shake your head.

“Here goes nothing.”

 

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

“(Excuse me, human.)”

“(I have some advice for you about battling monsters.)”

“(If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them...)”

“(They might not want to battle you anymore.)”

 

Wait what

 

“(If a monster does not want to fight you, please...)”

 “(Use some MERCY, human.)”

“Ribbit.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

Now it all makes sense.

 

You feel like celebrating?

You jump into the leaves.

A warm feeling fills you.

“Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.”

You tilt your head.

“Beats me.”

Time to get going.


	3. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could turn back time  
> If I could find a way  
> I'd take back those words that'd hurt you and you'd stay  
> I don't know why I did the things I did  
> Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
> Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes

There are multiple piles of leaves in this room. There are exits to the north and south.

“Well?”

Your body goes to the southern exit.

 

A small room with two odd shaped holes in the wall, and a cracked floor.

You start shaking.

“Oh, you’ll be fine.”

 

You walk over the cracked floor, when…

“!!!”

You’re falling.

*puf*

 

You landed in a soft leaf pile.

“…?”

Two openings?

You go into an opening and it sucks your body into it, spitting you out on the other side of the room.

“Whee!!”

“Uhh… Wow.”

Someone’s enjoying themselves.

 

Next room.

A rock and some more spikes.

Great.

*Ring* *Ring*

“Hello? This is Toriel.”

 

“For no reason in particular... “

 

“Which do you prefer?”

 

“Cinnamon or butterscotch?”

 

“Cinnamon.”

 

“…”

 

“ I prefer Cinnamon.”

 

“…”

 

“CINNAMON.”

 

 

Cinnamon *Bscotch

 

“Oh, I see. Thank you very much!”

*Click*

“You bastard.”

Your body giggles a bit.

 

*Ring* *Ring*

“Seriously?”

“Hello? This is Toriel.”

“You do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you?”

 

“I do not.”

 

“I know what your preference is, but...”

 

“Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?”

 

“I would not.”

 

“Right, right, I understand.”

 

“Thank you for being patient, by the way.”

*Click*

“…?”

“No, I’m not letting that go.”

“???”

“She hasn’t changed that much.”

 

“We made all this food for you, Chara!”

Fruits, vegetables, rice, beans, sweets, Pie, and even what appears to be fish of some sort.

You’ve never seen this much food in one place in your entire life.

“All of this… for me?”

Toriel looks really worried, but as soon as she sees your face…

“Well, I suppose… Just this once… Eat as much as you like!”

“My wife and I want you to feel welcome here, Chara.”

“I… I…”

 

“…”

“She’s… the best cook I’ve ever known in my life.”

“…?”

“A long time ago.”

“…”

“I don’t remember who the man with the beard is.”

“…!”

“You have NO idea.”

“…”

“You really like butterscotch?”

You nod.

 

“Get going, partn- guy.”

“…”

“You’re my friend?”

“…”

“Don’t give me that crap.”

“…”

“You mean it?”

You nod again.

“WOW! I don’t care.”

You pout.

“Just go read the sign.”

 

*Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them.

You tilt your head.

“That’s what it says.”

“…”

“You can’t read, huh?”

“…”

 

“How old are you?”

“…”

“Two years younger than me, huh?”

“…”

“I’m dead. Good job, Captain obvious.”

“…?”

“NO.”

You understand.

“Two years younger than me when I died then, I guess.”

 

“…?”

“Did it hurt?”

“…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ok.”

“Yeah.”

 

“Go push the rock.”

You push it onto the button.

The spikes lower.

“Good.”

 

Suddenly!

 

“I-I’m a Wh-Whimsun, and I… uh…”

“…”

ACT

*Console

“Halfway through your first word, Whimsun bursts into tears and runs away.”

 

“You won… nothing… again…”

“…”

“Selfish?”

You nod.

“Well it’s my body too.”

 

“…”

“We need to keep moving.”

A purple room with another chute, and a floor that is a sea of cracks.

“…”

 

“Here we go again.”

 

-Roughly 30 minutes later-

 

 

“GODDAMNIT! JUST LET ME DO IT! “

You take a nervous step across the ground, now filled with holes.

You can’t see anything, because your hands are covering your eyes.

 

“OH FOR FUC-“

*DING*

The floor repairs itself.

“-K’s sake?”

 

You seem confused.

“If you had just stepped where the leaves were on the floor beneath us..”

You throw your hands in the air and make an agitated noise.

“Fine.”

 

“…”

“I’m sorry for calling you a you-know-what head.”

You start walking again.

 

“Do you even have one?”

“…”

“Ah. I see.”

“…”

“Humans are cruel, aren’t they?”

You nod.

“You have to be just like them, or else you get called a demon.”

“Freak.”

“Oh.”

 

“…”

“Damn.”

You nod your head.

 

“One time, when I was little, my m- my birth mother, she uh…”

“???”

“Never mind.”

You don’t want to talk about what she tried to do to your body.

 

“Let’s just go.”

More rocks. Three of them, to be precise.

“Push ‘em.”

You hum a jaunty tune and push a rock onto the button.

 

The wall of spikes doesn’t budge.

“Next.”

Still nothing.

 

You walk over to the third rock when suddenly!

 

“Gurgle, gurgle”

“Here we go.”

 

ACT

*CHECK.

“Wurgle”

 

“(Moldsmal)”

“ATK 6 DEF 0”

 

“Pfft. Stereotypical: Curvaceously attractive, but no brains...”

 

You snigger.

“Pretty funny, huh?”

 

Moldsmal squirts little blobs of a strange liquid at you!

“Just move out of the way.”

You deftly get out of the way.

 

*Moldsmal burbles quietly.

ACT

*Imitate

“Really?”

 

“*sigh*”

*You lie immobile with Moldsmal. You feel like you understand the world a little better.

“Ahh…”

“I wish I could vomit.”

 

Moldsmal fires more of the strange liquid.

This kid is great at dodging.

 

MERCY

“What are you-“

*Spare

“Y-you… won???”

 

Two little gold beads are on the ground.

“You got 2 Gold!”

“Money?”

“Yes, moron.”

 

“Alright, push that last rock.”

“WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?”

“wait what the the fu-“

“HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over?”

“Yes?”

“Okay, just for you, pumpkin.”

The rock moves a quarter of a meter.

 

You poke the rock.

“HMM? You want me to move some more?”

“YES!”

“Alrighty, how's this?”

The rock moves to the NORTH.

“UGH!!”

 

“HMM? That was the wrong direction?”

“Okay, think I got it.”

The rock finally moves onto the button.

“Was that helpful?”

“Geez, finally.”

 

You walk over to the lowered spike wall when-

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

The rock moved off of the button.

 

“HMM? You wanted me to STAY there?”

“. . .”

“You're giving me a real workout.”

 

It moves back on the button.

“Aren’t things easier when you just ask?”

“I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-“

You shake your head.

 

“Fine.”

“Keep going.”

It’s a room with a mousehole and some cheese on a table.

You try to take the cheese but it is stuck to the table.

“Knowing the the mouse might one leave its hole and get the cheese, it…”

 

“…?”

“This is familiar somehow…”

“…”

“I need to think.”

“Leave me alone unless you need my help from now on, okay?”

“No.”

“Too bad.”

 

You feel something running down your face.

“R-REALLY!?”

“F-friend.”

 

“…”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“H-hey. You’ll be fine.”

“Don’t go.”

“Leave me alone.”

“…”

“Bye.”

 

“Instinct!”

“Huh? Oh, Right!”

“Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese...”

“It fills you with determination.”

 

“See ya later, loser.”

You keep walking.

 

 

 

“HELP!”

“…”

“HELP!”

Already?

“What!?”

 

“Ghost!”

“What?”

“GHOST!”

 

“Ghosts aren’t… lying on the floor on a pile of leaves… huh.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?”

“…”

Alright.

 

“zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...”

 

“R-really?”

 

“zzzzzzzzzz... (are they gone yet) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...”

 

“This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.”

 

“Move it with force?”

 

“You can’t go any other way.”

 

*Yes No

 

“Here we go.”

 

“hi….. i’m napstablook……”

 

ACT

*Check

“NAPSTABLOOK”

“ATK 10 DEF 10”

“This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor...”

“oh i’m REAL funny.”

 

Wait what

 

“Can you hear me?”

“…….. yes?”

“Huh.”

“all ghosts can talk to ghosts……”

“Neat.”

 

Napstablook is crying tears… and they’re going everywhere!

“Look out!”

A tear manages to hit you soul.

“Owtch!”

“Huh. I didn’t feel that.”

“oh no….. i scared your friend….”

 

ACT

*Cheer

You gave Napstablook a patient smile.

“Napstablook looks just a little bit better.”

“uh….”

 

Words made out of tears form in front of you.

REALLY NOT FEELIN’ UP TO IT RIGHT NOW, SORRY.

“Pfft… heheheheheh”

“That’s pretty funny.”

“…….really?”

 

ACT

*Cheer

You told Napstablook a little joke.

“Cheering seems to have improved Napstablook's mood again.”

 

He cries… Electric tears?

“Jump!”

You managed to avoid getting hit.

 

ACT

*Cheer

“Napstablook wants to show you something.”

“let me try...”

 

He cries… a hat made of tears.

“do you like it...”

“i call it "dapper blook"”

“Napstablook eagerly awaits your response.”

 

ACT

*Cheer

“Oh geee……”

 

“i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...”

“but today i met somebody nice...”

“oh, i'm rambling again”

“i'll get out of your way”

 

He vanished.

“Am I done here?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“…”

 

After a walking a while…

“You found a ribbon?”

"Faded Ribbon" – Armor. “DF 3”

“If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard.”

“???”

“Where did I learn that?”

“…”

 

You take off the bandage on your arm, and wrap the ribbon in your hair.

“Where did you get those lacerations from?”

“…”

“I’m going back to sleep.”

 

 

After what feels like forever…

 

 

You taste vegetables… yuck.

Carrots… You hate carrots.

 

“What!?”

 

“Knife!”

 

“KNIFE!? WHERE!?”

You see a knife on the ground.

“PICK IT UP, NOW!”

 

You pick up the… plastic… knife…

"Toy Knife" – Weapon. “AT 3”

“ Made of plastic. A rarity nowadays. Most knives these days are real. And made of metal.”

 

You make a concerned noise.

“For protection.”

“…?”

“Shut up.”

 

More walking

 

“TREE!”

“Tree?”

“Tree.”

 

Sure enough, it’s a big black tree.

 

You hear something.

“Be on guard.”

Getting closer…

Smells like…

 

“Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would.”

Toriel.

She has her phone in her hand.

*Ring* Ring*

*Click*

*Gasp*

“How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?”

 

You pat a scratch on your face.

“There, there, I will heal you.”

A brilliant rainbow colored light emerges from her hands.

Your body is at once freezing cold and burning hot.

When you touch your head again, the scratch is gone.

“…”

“Cool, huh.”

 

“It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this.”

“Surprise?”

“Surprise!”

“Err...”

“Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer.”

“Come, small one!”

“Surpriiiiise!”

The cheeriness in your voice is disgusting.

But what could it be?

 

You walk as fast as you can behind her.

“House!”

 

“Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.”

“Whatever.”

 

It’s a house with a stairway in the middle and two hallways to the east and west.

“Do you smell that?”

*sniff* *sniff*

Is that…

 

“Surprise!”

OH MY GOD IT IS

“It is a butterscotch- cinnamon pie.”

“Oh. Okay.”

 

I thought we might celebrate your arrival.

I want you to have a nice time living here.

“…!”

So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.

“Yuck!”

 

 

“What’s this stuff?”

“Mom’s favorite! Snail pie!”

“That’s revolting!”

“Oh well! More for me!”

“As-“

 

 

“Here, I have another surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

You walk into the hallway to the east.

“This is it...”

She holds your hand and walks you to a door.

“A room of your own. I hope you like it!”

She gently rubs your hair.

 

You feel tears streaming down your face.

You can’t tell who they belong to.

“Is something burning...?”

“Um, make yourself at home!”

She takes off in a hurried manner.

You go into the room.

 

“This room…”

There’s a bed to the right, with some stuffed animals and toys next to it.

There’s a dresser, a shelf with some stuff on it, and a lamp.

You look at the photo frame.

Its empty, and really dusty.

 

 

“We don’t have time to get you a bed, so you’ll have to sleep with me.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor, thanks.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Leave me alone.”

 

 

What’s this?

“It’s a box of kids shoes in a disparity of sizes.”

 

You yawn, loudly.

“Sleepy, huh?”

You switch off the lamp and faceplant right on the bed, not even bothering to cover yourself up.

“Really?”

"..."

“Hello?”

“Zzz…”

 

Seven hours later…

 

You stretch… under the covers?

You get up out of bed and… make it up?

“STOP!!”

 

“…?”

“Look… its…”

“Pie.”

It’s a piece of pie on a plate. Still warm.

“Yeah.”

 

 

“Before you eat, my child, what is your preference? Butterscotch or Cinnamon?”

They look at you with bated breath.

“Cinnamon.”

“Delightful! I’ll make a Cinnamon pie for dessert, then!”

 

 

“Gu- Frisk.”

“…?”

“Let me eat it.”

“…”

“Please?”

“Ok.”

You wolf it down.

It’s just as good as you remember.

"Ahh..."

“…”

“Frisk…”

“…?”

“Thank you.”

“Friend.”

“…”

“Sorry.”

 

 

“Let’s go talk to Toriel.”

“Ok.”

You walk past the stairs and into As-

The living room.

Toriel’s in her chair reading, ~~like usual~~.

 

You snicker.

“What?”

“…”

“Her glasses?”

You nod, giggling.

 

“Up already, I see?”

“Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here.”

“There are so many old books I want to share.”

“I want to show you my favorite bug- hunting spot.”

“I've also prepared a curriculum for your education.”

 

“…”

“What’s wrong, kid?"

 

“This may come as a surprise to you...”

“But I have always wanted to be a teacher.”

“...actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising.”

“STILL.”

“I am glad to have you living here.”

“Oh, did you want something?”

“What is it?”

 

Nothing  *When can I go home?

“Oh no.”

“Home.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“NO!”

“Yes.”

“What? This... this IS your home now.”

 

“Um... would you like to hear about this book I am reading?”

“It is called "72 Uses for Snails."”

“How about it?”

Sure   *How to exit the RUINS

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“…”

“She’s strong enough to keep us safe.”

“…”

“YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A-“

 

“Um... How about an exciting snail fact?”

“Did you know that snails...”

“Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature?”

“Interesting.”

Yeah     *How to exit the RUINS

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?”

 

Toriel puts the book down and takes her glasses off.

“...I have to do something. Stay here.”

She leaps out of her chair and runs into the hallway.

“I don’t like this.”

“…”

 

You go back into the main hallway.

Toriel is descending down the stairs.

“I’ve got a really bad feeling.”

 

You go down into a long purple hallway. Toriel is standing there.

You walk near her…

“You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS.

 

“…”

 

A one-way exit to the rest of the underground.

 

“One way?”

 

I am going to destroy it.

 

“!!!”

 

No one will ever be able to leave again.

 

“…”

 

Now be a good child and go upstairs.

“…”

 

“She knows best for you.”

And yet, you press on.

She walks further into the hallway.

 

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.”

“What?”

“I have seen it again and again.”

 

“They come.”

“They leave.”

“They “ _die_.”

 

“What?”

 

“You naive child... If you leave the RUINS...”

 

“They... Asgore... Will kill you.”

 

“Asgore?”

 

“I am only protecting you, do you understand?”

“...go to your room.”

 

“How long have I been dead?”

You don’t get an answer.

You round the corner of the hallway.

“Do not try to stop me.”

 

“This is your final warning.”

“Please turn back.”

 

“No.”

“WHY!?”

 

And yet, you keep moving.

You come to a big, purple door.

Toriel is standing in front of it.

“You want to leave so badly?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“You are just like the others.”

 

“WHAT OTHERS!?”

 

“There is only one solution to this.”

 

“wait”

 

“Prove yourself...”

 

“NO.”

 

“Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

“NoNoNONONONONO-“

“Toriel blocks the way.”

“…”

“This isn't real.”

 

ACT

*Check

“TORIEL “

“– ATK 80 DEF 80”

“Knows best for you.”

“…?”

“Yes, 80.”

 

A red light covers Toriel’s hand.

She swings it from left to right, scattering embers everywhere.

“Ow!”

You get burned.

 

Toriel takes a deep breath.

“What now?”

ACT

*Talk

“You couldn't think of any conversation topics.”

 

Flames dance in a pattern around you, occasionally diving for your soul.

You get burned again. You can feel it this time, too.

 

Toriel is acting aloof.

ACT

*Talk

“You tried to think of something to say again, but…”

 

Fire bounces around you, jumping over you and darting around you.

It burns. You can feel the stinging pain.

Your body is trembling.

 

ACT

*Talk

“Ironically, talking does not seem to be the solution to this situation.”

 

A red light covers Toriel’s hand.

She swings it from right to left, scattering embers everywhere.

Toriel is acting aloof.

 

“…”

“You got us into this mess.”

FIGHT

“No.”

 

*Toriel

“I won’t.”

 

*Toriel

“I... I can't!”

 

*Toriel

“Why?”

“…”

“We don’t have a choice?”

“…”

“You don’t want to die?”

“…”

“I…”

 

“I... I don't have a choice, do I.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“I’m sorry, Mom…”

“…!”

“Secret trick?”

“SPARE!”

“We can spare after she’s been weakened?”

You nod.

“How do you?”

“Frog!”

“Oh! Right.”

 

*Toriel

“I guess its worth a shot.”

*Toriel

“With what though?”

“Knife!”

“It’s a toy!”

“3!”

“Oh, right.”

 

*Toriel

You swing the knife hesitantly.

Toriel winces at the pain. A small cut appears in her robe.

“It worked?”

 

Flames dance all around you, crashing into you at random intervals.

Your body can barely stand.

 

FIGHT

*Toriel

You stab Toriel with the knife.

Her cry of pain makes you tremble.

 

Flames… move away from you?

“She’s not attacking!”

“!!!”

“We don’t have a choice?”

“…”

“okay.”

 

FIGHT

*Toriel

You slash at Toriel’s chest.

She lets out a wheeze of pain.

 

The flames dance around you, but don’t attack.

“STOP MAKING ME DO THIS!”

“Determination.”

“You're right.”

 

FIGHT

*Toriel

You stab Toriel in the gut.

She coughs up something.

“PLEASE! No more!”

“Two.”

“O-okay.”

The flames are nowhere near you.

 

FIGHT

*Toriel

You slash Toriel’s legs.

She grunts in pain.

“O-one more?”

You nod, solemnly.

 

FIGHT

*Toriel

You do an upwards slash

Toriel screams.

“I CAN'T DO THIS!!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!”

 

Tears are running down your face.

You feel like laughing. She’s such a pushover.

She can’t even bring herself to attack someone trying to hurt her.

Maybe she doesn’t deserve to live.

But then why is hurting her so hard?

The embers weakly hobble around you.

 

SPARE

“Thank goodness.”

*Toriel

“…”

“???”

“She ignored it.”

 

“One.”

“One more? Are you sure? But she can barely stand...”

“One!”

Flames weakly jump away from you.

 

FIGHT

*Toriel

You light cut Toriel across the gut.

She falls to her knees.

 

NONONONONONONONONONONONONOnonononono

 

 

 

"Urgh..."

 

"You are stronger than I thought..."

 

 

This can't be happening this can't be real

 

 

"Listen to me, small one..."

 

"If you go beyond this door,"

 

"Keep walking as far as you can."

 

"Eventually you will reach an exit."

 

 

"M-mother..."

 

 

"......."

 

"ASGORE... Do not let ASGORE take your soul."

 

"His plan cannot be allowed to succeed."

 

 

"I don't understand."

 

 

"......"

 

"Be good, won't you?"

 

 "Mom?"

 

M y c h i l d .

 

"MOM?!"

 

She crumbles to dust.

 

"MOOOOOM!!!!"

 

You see her Soul.

 

"GRAB IT!"

 

But you don't move.

 

It rips apart, and scatters into nothing.

 

All that remains is a pile of dusty powder.

 

"..."

You run over to the dust and hold in it your hands.

 

"Muh-mom..."

"..."

The dust is getting wet. The powder slips through your hands.

 

"..."

"I can't breathe."

"Sorry."

"SORRY!?"

"..."

 

"THIS YOUR FAULT!"

You look down at the ground.

"Sorry."

 

Your body is shaking violently.

"..."

"HELP!? SHE'S DEAD!"

 

"sorry."

 

"ROT IN HELL!"

 

"Accident."

 

"I... I..."

"..."

"Scoop up as much of the dust as you can."

"Huh?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!"

You pick up as much of the dusty powder as you can.

"Muh-monster funerals... Whu-when they d-die... It's customary to spread their dust on the things that they treasured the most when they were alive."

"Dust."

"Wh-when a monster dies... It t-turns to dust."

You lie down in the dust.

"What are you...?"

"Love!"

"Wh-what!?"

 

"Family!"

"She..."

"...?"

"She cared about me... more than almost anyone else."

"..."

 

"I... I'm sorry, Frisk. I... just need a few minutes..."

 

"IDEA!"

"Idea?"

"IDEA!"

 

"What is it, Frisk?"

You close your eyes.

You feel something welling up inside you...

 

LOAD

 

Suddenly, it feels as if a giant hand grabs you by the neck!

 

"WHAT THE FU-"

You open them again.

You're back outside Toriel's house.

 

"You can TELEPORT, too?"

"SAVE!"

"S-save?"

You nod.

"I don't..."

 

"Chara! What's wrong?"

"I... I died."

Your brother looks at you with concern.

"You're fine, Chara!"

He pokes you in the ribs.

"Quit that."

"See? You're just fine."

"I... I thought I drowned??"

"Drowned?"

"We went to Waterfall and..."

"You must've had a bad dream!"

"Huh!?"

"We aren't going out to Waterfall until tonight!"

 

"S-save, huh?"

"Save."

 

It’s a house with a stairway in the middle and two hallways to the east and west.

 

Toriel is... alive?

 

SHE's ALIVE!?

 

“Do you smell that?”

*sniff* *sniff*

 

Is that…

 

“Surprise!”

OH MY GOD IT IS

“It is a butterscotch- cinnamon pie.”

“Wait, hold on.”

 

I thought we might celebrate your arrival.

I want you to have a nice time living here.

“!!!”

So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.

“Yuck!”

 

“Here, I have another surprise for you.”

“Wait...”

You walk into the hallway to the east.

“This is it...”

She holds your hand and walks you to a door.

“A room of your own. I hope you like it!”

She gently rubs your hair.

 

“Is something burning...?”

“Um, make yourself at home!”

She takes off in a hurried manner.

You go into the room.

 

This is insane.

 

 


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might flesh this chapter out a bit more later.
> 
> Things are getting interesting...
> 
>  
> 
> this is gonna end up way longer than I thought

“I-I’m still not sure what just happened.”

You shrug your shoulders.

“Lemme guess…”

“Instinct!”

“Uh-huh. One of these days that “instinct” of yours is gonna get you killed.”

 

“…”

“So wait… Did we- No, did you, just… rewind time?”

“Y-yes?”

“Hmm. You have all sorts of weird powers, huh?”

You nod.

“Well, what now?”

“…”

“Leave?”

 

You nod again.

“She’s going to try to stop us again.”

“…”

“I’ll fight her if you ask, but…:

“…”

“Yeah. Maybe there is another way.”

 

“…?”

“Look around her house for clues!”

You giddily clap your hands and let out a joyful sound?

“That excited about it, huh?”

“…”

“Remember, this is serious. This is not play time.”

You nod solemnly.

“Okay. Let’s look at something we haven’t already looked at.”

 

“…?”

“Of course I remember!”

“…”

“Just making sure, huh?”

“…”

“She… doesn’t seem to remember anything.”

“…”

“Very interesting.”

 

You walk over to the toybox.

“Wow! Look at all these cool toys!”

“…”

“They don’t interest you at all?”

“…”

“What kind of kid doesn’t have any toys?”

“…”

“Oh.”

 

“All that’s left in here is a drawing of a flower.”

You exit the room, and head to the east.

You look in the mirror next to the door.

“It’s you!”

You giggle.

 

You point to the notice on the door.

“It says “Room under renovations.””

You point to a potted plant.

“I’ve have seen this type of plant before but I forget its name.”

“…”

“Toriel’s room?”

 

“…”

“I guess so.”

You point to a bucket.

“It’s just a regular old bucket.”

“Of snails.”

“EWW!”

 

“Chair!”

“This is Toriel’s small chair. Its name is…”

 

“My child! If I were a chair, what would my name be?”

“Chairiel!”

 

“Its name is Chairiel.”

You chuckle a little.

“Well, I found it funny.”

 

“Book!”

“It’s… Toriel’s diary.”

“…”

“Should we read it?”

“No.”

 

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?"

"Because she was feeling BONELY..."

“The rest of the page is filled with jokes of a similar caliber.”

 

You pout.

“Heh. Bonely.”

You look through the bookcase.

 

 

This could take a while.

 

 

“Well, that was pointless.”

“…”

“Sure. Let’s go check the kitchen.”

 

 

“Nothing useful in there, either.”

“…”

 

 

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

You nod firmly.

“Alright, then.”

“…”

 

“Wait!”

“???”  
  
“Go to sleep.”

“???”

“The pie.”

“Oh!”

 

 

After getting the pie…

 

 

“I can’t believe that worked.”

 

Here we go again.

 

“Up already, I see?”

“Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here.”

“There are so many old books I want to share.”

“I want to show you my favorite bug- hunting spot.”

“I've also prepared a curriculum for your education.”

 

“…”

“I know…"

 

“This may come as a surprise to you...”

“But I have always wanted to be a teacher.”

“...actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising.”

“STILL.”

“I am glad to have you living here.”

“Oh, did you want something?”

“What is it?”

 

Nothing  *When can I go home?

“This hurts.”

“Home.”

“I know.”

“…”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

 

“What? This... this IS your home now.”

 “Um... would you like to hear about this book I am reading?”

“It is called "72 Uses for Snails."”

“How about it?”

Sure   *How to exit the RUINS

 

“I’m sorry.”

“…”

 

“Um... How about an exciting snail fact?”

“Did you know that snails...”

“Have a chainsaw-like tongue called a radula?”

“Interesting.”

Yeah     *How to exit the RUINS

 

Toriel puts the book down and takes her glasses off.

“...I have to do something. Stay here.”

She leaps out of her chair and runs into the hallway.

“….”

“…”

 

You go back into the main hallway.

Toriel is descending down the stairs. 

You go down into a long purple hallway. Toriel is standing there.

You walk near her…

“You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS.

 

“…”

 

A one-way exit to the rest of the underground.

 

This time, you listen intently.

 

I am going to destroy it.

 

No one will ever be able to leave again.

 

“…”

 

Now be a good child and go upstairs.

“…”

 

You press on.

She walks further into the hallway.

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.”

“…”

“I have seen it again and again.”

“They come.”

“They leave.”

“They _die_.”

 

“…”

 

“You naive child... If you leave the RUINS...”

 “They... Asgore... Will kill you.”

 

“Why is Asgore killing children?”

 

“I am only protecting you, do you understand?”

“...go to your room.”

 

 You round the corner of the hallway.

“Do not try to stop me.”

“This is your final warning.”

 

“No turning back now.”

You keep moving.

You come to a big, purple door.

Toriel is standing in front of it.

“You want to leave so badly?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“You are just like the others.”

“WHAT OTHERS!?”

 

“There is only one solution to this.”

“Prove yourself...”

“Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

“...wait.”

 

“…?”

“...why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like you have seen a ghost.”

 

“What!?”

You let out a gasp.

 

“Do you know something that I do not?”

“No... That is impossible.”

 

“How in the-?”

 

“Toriel blocks the way.”

“…”

“This can’t be real.”

 

ACT

*Talk

“You thought about telling Toriel that you saw her die.”

“But... That's creepy.”

“???”

“Can you show mercy without fighting or running away...?”

You shrug your shoulders.

 

Flames dance in a pattern around you, occasionally diving for your soul.

You let them hit you.

“Ow! What are you doing!?”

“…”

“Oh. She’s not actually trying to kill us... right.”

“Time for your master plan, then?”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“. . . . .”

“It didn’t do anything.”

 

Flames surround you from all sides, dive-bombing and crashing into you.

“OW! That’s hot!”

 

“Toriel is acting aloof.”

MERCY

*Spare

“. . . . .”

“Nothing.”

 

A red light covers Toriel’s hand.

She swings it from left to right, scattering embers everywhere.

You get scorched.

 

“Toriel looks through you.”

MERCY

*Spare

“. . . . .”

“This isn’t working.”

“Determination.”

“Okay.”

 

The flames slowly dance around you. Some of them break the dance to ram into you.

“Augh!”

You can barely stand.

 

MERCY

*Spare

“…?”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish here.”

The flames avoid you.

 

MERCY

*Spare

“What are you doing?”

“Yeah, what ARE you doing?”

Embers dance around you, but come nowhere near you.

 

“Toriel takes a deep breath.”

MERCY

*Spare

“Attack or run away!”

“Wait, hold on, what!?”

The flames hop away from you.

 

MERCY

*Spare

“What are you proving this way?”

“I think you might be on to something! Keep it up.”

The flames dart all around you, but none of them close the distance.

 

“Toriel prepares a magical attack.”

MERCY

*Spare

“Fight me or leave!”

“I don’t understand…”

A shower of flames somehow manages not to hit you.

 

MERCY

*Spare

“Stop it.”

“I…”

Flames hop all around you, but they only serve to keep you warm.

 

MERCY

*Spare

“Stop looking at me that way.”

“…”

Flames dart all around you, but…

 

MERCY

*Spare

“Go away!”

“I…”

The flames seem to be dying out.

 

MERCY

*Spare

“…”

“Toriel is frowning.”

The flames weakly crawl around you.

 

MERCY

*Spare

“……”

The flames are small enough to fit on matches.

 

MERCY

*Spare

The flames die out completely.

“I know you want to go home, but...”

“But?”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“But please... go upstairs now.”

“Mom…”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“I promise I will take good care of you here.”

“mom…”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“I know we do not have much, but...”

“I’m sorry.”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“We can have a good life here.”

She’s smiling at you.

“I’m sorry about what happened, mom.”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“Why are you making this so difficult?”

“I never wanted to hurt you, mom.”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“Please, go upstairs.”

“I know how important my safety is to you.”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“.....”

There are tears in her eyes.

“But I have to do this.”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“Ha ha…”

“But it’s not funny, is it?”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”

She’s smiling again. The same sad smile you saw moments before.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“…”

 

MERCY

*Spare

“…”

“…”

MERCY

*Spare

“No, I understand.”

“You would just be unhappy trapped down here.”

“The RUINS are very small once you get used to them.”

“It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this.”

 

“I miss you, mom.”

 

“My expectations... My loneliness... My fear...”

“For you, my child... I will put them aside.”

 

Your soul retracts into your body.

 

“If you truly wish to leave the RUINS...”

“I will not stop you.”

 

“I’ll see you again someday. I promise.”

 

“However, when you leave...”

“Please do not come back.”

“I hope you understand.”

 

She hugs you. This feeling… this warmth…

It reminds you of a happier time.

She slowly lets go of you, tears running down her face.

“Goodbye, my child.”

 

“Goodbye, Mom.”

 

She walks away from you slowly, taking one last look at you before she leaves.

 

“…”

 

“Frisk?”

 

“…?”

 

“Thank you.”

You feel a warmth in your body… No.

Frisk is filled with happiness.

 

“I… I never thought of doing it this way”

 

Frisk consoles you.

 

“You… you remind of someone that I used to know.”

 

“…”

“What do we do now?”

 

“…”

“I… I think we should give her some space.”

 

Frisk makes a concerned noise.

“I’ll be ok.”

 

“…”

“You want to go home, right?”

Frisk nods.

 

“We need to keep moving.”

Frisk opens the big purple door.

It’s a really long hallway.

Frisk walks through the hallway.

At the end you see a…

 

A tiny flower.

 

He has a smug look on his face.

 

“Clever. Verrrryyy clever.”

“You think you're really smart, don't you?”

 

“…?”

 

“In this world, it's kill or be killed.”

“So you were able to play by your own rules.”

“You spared the life of a single person.”

 

“…”

 

“Hee hee hee…”

“But don't act so cocky.”

 

Frisk tilts your head.

 

“I know what you did.”

 

The flower’s face morphs into a pale facsimile of Toriel’s.

 

“You murdered her.”

“And then you went back, because you regretted it.”

 

Frisk lets out a gasp.

 

“Ha ha ha ha...”

“You naive idiot."

“Do you think you are the only one with that power?”

“The power to reshape the world...”

“Purely by your own determination.”

“The ability to play God!”

“The ability to "SAVE."”

 

Now it all makes sense. What an idiot.

 

“I thought I was the only one with that power. But...”

“I can't SAVE anymore.”

 

“!!!”

 

“Apparently YOUR desires for this world override MINE.”

“Well well.”

“Enjoy that power while you can.”

“I'll be watching.”

 

The flower’s face contorts into a wicked snarl and it laughs at you mockingly, before burrowing back into the ground.

 

“So what we just did…”

Frisk is listening.

“We can do it whenever we want?”

Frisk shrugs your shoulders.

“The ability to play God, huh…”

 

This day just keeps getting better.

 

Frisk walks through the doorway, and into the snow.


	5. You're no pun at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter ain't so great
> 
> also I hate how people think that just because you're a fluffy goatbro means your some paragon of innocence and virtue
> 
> I swear a new chapter is coming soonish

Frisk walks out into the snow.

It is **_cold._**

IT IS SO DAMN COLD

 

But if you can feel it then that can only mean…

Frisk is shivering violently.

“!!!”

“Yeah, its fu-freezing out here..”

 

“…?”

“Keep walking until you can find shelter of some sort.”

Frisk nods hesitantly.

There are so many trees covered in snow.

A branch as thick as a python is lying on the snowy path.

 

“It’s way too big and heavy for either of us to lift, so keep going.”

Frisk keeps walking.

*thud*

 

“…huh?”

*thud* *thud*

“Do you hear that?”

 

Frisk tilts their head and cups a hand to their ear so they can hear more clearly, but they don’t hear it.

“I think we’re being followed.”

“…!”

“Just keep walking and ignore it.”

“…?”

“I know.”

 

*thud*

*THUD*

*SNAP!*

 

W-was that…?

 

“Turn around!”

Frisk frantically turns around, looking every way possible for the threat.

“L-look!”

“…?”

“I-is that…?”

 

The branch has been snapped in two as if it were nothing.

“!!!”

“Okay, stay calm. Stay on the path and keep walking. If it jumps us, I should be able to take it out.”

 

Frisk nods apprehensively.

Truthfully? You’re a little nervous too, but you’ve fought against people bigger and tougher than you and won before, so maybe…

Frisk nervously walks down the path, occasionally checking behind their shoulder.

 

*thud*

oh shit its back

*thud* *thud*

“TURN AROUND!”

Frisk pivots in the opposite direction.

Nothing there.

 

“Someone is messing with us.”

Frisk looks around nervously.

“Pay close attention and don’t drop your guard. We can do this.”

Frisk keeps walking.

 

*thud*

*thud* *thud*

*THUD* *THUD*

*THUD!* *THUD!*

 

It’s a bridge with what appear to be bars poorly placed around it.

can’t move your body

YOU CAN’T MOVE!

 

*THUD!* *THUD!*

“RUN!!!”

“!!!”

“YOU CAN’T!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? GET A MOVE ON!!”

 

Frisk seems to be struggling to move under the weight of something really heavy.

“MOOOVE!!!”

Frisk is making terrified noises.

 

*THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!*

oh god that’s way too close

 

H u m a n .

 

Frisk bolts upright, as if a weight has been lifted.

“!!!”

“Okay, turn around slowly. Don’t make any sudden movements, and try to make yourself look as small and feeble as possible.”

 

D o n ’ t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ?

 

Frisk is whimpering.

 

T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d .

 

“Do it.”

Frisk turns around as slowly as possible, and tremblingly offers their hand.

The skeleton offers its hand in return.

 

“Wait, DON’T-“

  
PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 

are you kidding me

 

“heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.”

“it's ALWAYS funny.”

Frisk laughs, sounding very relieved.

“…”

“Don’t let your guard down.”

“anyways, you're a human, right?”

“that's hilarious.”

You get a closer look at the skeleton. He’s short and pudgy, not much taller than you. He has glowing beady lights in his eye sockets and a tired looking smile. He appears to be wearing a large blue hoodie with a white sweater underneath it, in addition to what appear to be sweat shorts… and he’s also wearing fluffy white slippers like he can’t be bothered to wear proper… shoes…

 

“Hey, Mom, how come you and Asgore never wear shoes?”

“I don’t know about Asgore, but footwear irritates my feet very badly, and our feet are naturally hardy.”

“I don’t feel safe if I’m not wearing a good pair of boots.”

 

He can’t be bothered to wear boots in snow that’s at least 5 inches thick?

Wait, how does he know you’re a human? He seems familiar somehow…

 

 

“Ah! So this is the human that fell from the surface!”

“Indeed they are, Gaster!”

“This could be exactly what the underground needed!”

“Uhm… So are you like, a scientist or something?”

“The greatest scientist in all of the underground!”

 

Now you feel very uncomfortable.

 

“anyways, i'm sans. sans the skeleton.”

You don’t recognize that name but you swear you’ve seen this skeleton somewhere before…

“im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.”

 

Oh?

 

“but... y'know...”

“i dont really care about capturing anybody.”

Frisk breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“now my brother, papyrus...”

“he's a human-hunting FANATIC.”

“hey, actually, I think that's him over there.”

“!!!”

 

“i have an idea. go through this gate thingy.”

Frisk tilts your head quizzically.

“yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

“Is this real? Is this actually happening?”

 

Frisk obediently follows him over the bridge.

“quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.”

oh COME OOON

There’s a lamp that’s just about the right size for you… and is shaped exactly like you.

Frisk hides behind it.

 

“…?”

“This whole day has been weird.”

“…?”

“I guess we play along.”

 

You hear more footsteps in the snow.

“sup, bro?”

 

A deep, rough, raspy voice replies:

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP," BROTHER!”

“IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T...”

“RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!”

“YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!”

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”

 

Damn he’s loud.

Frisk peeks around the lamp to get a better look.

It’s a tall skeleton, wearing an orange getup that appears to be either a uniform or a costume of some sort, with a strange insignia on the chest and what is either a very short cape or a very long scarf draped around his neck. His eye sockets are empty, and he seems to have a much more serious demeanor about him. At least he has the sense to wear boots in this weather. His voice made him sound scarier than he looks.

Frisk is watching him intently.

 

“staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?”

“NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!”

 

He starts violently stomping his feet and shouting even LOUDER than before, somehow.

 

“WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?!”

“I WANT TO BE READY!!!”

“I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE!”

“I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!”

 

“…?”

“I think this guy might mean business.”

 

The tall skeleton strikes a gallant (?) pose, and continues:

“THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...”

“WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!”

“RESPECT... RECOGNITION...”

“I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

Wait, he’s not already IN the royal guard? How curious.

 

“PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?"”

“I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.”

 

*snrk*

“That’s not funny. That’s pathetic.”

Frisk shakes your head and continues watching.

 

“hmm...” 

The tall skeleton drops the pose and eyes his brother with great interest.

“maybe this lamp will help you.”

 

“…”

“Just stay put.”

 

The bigger skeleton starts stomping his foot again. You misjudged him: he’s not threatening at all. He’s just another pretender. A child who hasn’t gotten his way.

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!”

“ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!”

“YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!”

Hmm… Something’s not right here.

 

“hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today.”

“a _skele_ -ton.”

 

The little skeleton turns to face nothing in particular and- WAIT, DID HE REALLY JUST-

“SANS!!!”

The tall skeleton has his head in his hands.

 

“come on. you're smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!”

The tall skeleton shakes his head and continues:

“WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...”

“HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION...”

 

He’s certainly full of himself.

 

“wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...”

“down to the bone.”

 

“I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GONNA KILL HIM!”

Frisk is actually laughing out loud.

 

The little skeleton is facing in that direction again, with a big stupid smile on his face.

Does he know something you don’t?

 

The tall skeleton is shaking his fists and making an angry face.

“UGH!!!”

His tone turns serious.

“I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES...”

“AS FOR YOUR WORK?”

“PUT A LITTLE MORE,”

“"BACKBONE" INTO IT!!!!”

 

oh my god

 

“NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

 

Wow, his laugh sounds really fake.

You hate laughing at things that aren’t funny.

Frisk doesn’t, though.

 

The tall skeleton marches off… and comes back?

“HEH!”

He then turns back around and marches into the cold.

“ok, you can come out now.”

 

Frisk wipes a tear from your eye, and comes out from behind the lamp.

“you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does...”

He winks at you, even though you’re pretty sure skeletons don’t have eyelids.

“...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”

Frisk seems genuinely excited by the prospect, but you literally could not care less.

 

“…?”

“It’s just a conveniently shaped lamp.”

 

Frisk points to a small structure made of wood that you hadn’t noticed before.

“That? It's some sort of checkpoint or sentry-station.”

Frisk looks behind it.

“But there are bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish sitting inside...”

“…!”

“They still have hot dogs where you came from?”

Frisk nods.

“???”

“I don’t know why someone would want to sell them out here, either.”

“…”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Frisk continues down the path.

Something is gently pulling you back.

The small skeleton starts speaking to you:

“actually, hey... hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?”

 

Somehow you get the idea you don’t have a choice in the matter.

 

“i was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately...”

“he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day.”

“don't worry, he's not dangerous.”

“even if he tries to be.”

 

You suspected as much.

 

“thanks a million. i'll be up ahead.”

He walks in the opposite… direction???

How strange. And the force that was pushing you back seems to be gone now.

“???”

 

“I don’t trust him.”

“…”

“He could’ve killed you a hundred times over if he felt like it. Either of them could have.”

“…”

You didn’t really mean that, but going around trying to make friends with everybody isn’t going to end well.

“Just trust me on this.”

“…”

“I don’t care how cool you think either of them are. Drop your guard around them for an instant and you’ll be dead before you even realize what happened.”

“B-but…”

“I can’t really stop you, but just try being nice around them and see how quickly they stab you in the back once it’s convenient for them.”

 

“…”

“I think the little one is way more dangerous. The tall one is just another phony, trying to be something he isn’t.”

“…”

“He’s a loser.”

 

“…”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“…”

“The royal guard is probably full of monsters who actually know stuff about killing people.”

“!!!”

“I’m telling you, you need to watch yourself.”

 

Wait a minute… royal guard? There’s a royal guard now? How long HAVE you been dead? What happened to your family-no- your guardians, while you were dead?

 

“Hey, no fair! You cheated!”

“I did not!”

 

“Stop lying!”

“I’m not lying.”

 

“Tell the truth!”

“Why should I?”

 

His face turns smug.

 

“You know Chara, I’m gonna be the king of the whole underground one day!”

“Yeah, and?”

“You’ll have to do everything I say!”

“Is that right?”

“Yup! My Dad’s so big and strong that everybody does what he says… not that he makes most people do stuff. He usually just has these things where he goes out and talks to the people of the underground.”

“Conferences?”

“Yeah, I think so. Anyways, he said that one day, I’ll be big and strong like him, and people will do what I say. But I won’t say any mean stuff, just stuff like, uh, you know, keep your room clean, don’t stay up too late, always make sure to wash your-

 

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. What does this have to do with me following orders?”

“Well, right now, I’m the prince of the underground.”

“And?”

“That means you have to protect me.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re really tough and you aren’t afraid of anything, Chara.”

“Ugh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You don’t need me to protect you.”

“B-but…”

“You need to be able to protect yourself. Otherwise you’ll end up dead.”

 

 

“???”

“You keep going. I’m thinking about something.”

“…?”

“I _will_ be mad at you if you don’t shut up.”

Frisk sighs and continues down the path.

 

“!!!”

“Hmm?”

“Instinct!”

“Oh, yeah.”

“The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination.”

“…”

“I’m fine. Just keep going.”

 

You always were the smarter one.

 

 

Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will do my best to actually continue this at some point
> 
> Also, yes I might do Geno and Pacifist
> 
> Also, also, I love comments


End file.
